


Confession Rehearsal

by Zaphirite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a flustered mess, Adrinette, Based on Honeyworks song, Chat is just as much a flustered mess, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Love Confessions, Marichat, More tags later, mostly awkward situations, partial reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/pseuds/Zaphirite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette visibly paled as her expression turned from concern to pure shock. The reassuring hand that was on his shoulder snapped back to cover her mouth.</p>
<p>Crap. This was not the reaction Chat Noir was hoping for. </p>
<p>---<br/>Chat and Marinette have grown very close over time, but after blurting out his newfound feelings for the girl, Chat Noir backtracks and makes the situation more tangled and confusing than it really should be. Based on the Honeyworks song with the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession #1

**Author's Note:**

> **[EDIT: This fic is honestly v ooc and follows a few beginner misconceptions in characterization, but I'm leaving it up since it was my first fic in the fandom.]**
> 
> So I have not written a fic in about 10 years; forgive me for being a little rusty. This show really made me want to make something to this song, but I don't have the time to draw frames for a video, whoops. I don't have an exact plan mapped out for this story so we'll see how this goes. I recommend listening to the song if you haven't already! (watch?v=xvCfW93WjzE)

“I know it sounds like this has come from nowhere, but I really have liked you a lot for a while now!”

Marinette visibly paled as her expression turned from concern to pure shock. The reassuring hand that was on his shoulder snapped back to cover her mouth.

Crap. This was not the reaction Chat Noir was hoping for.

Internally he was kicking himself for having hope that things would go more smoothly as Chat with Marinette, but anxiety started to slowly whisper to him that this would be just as painful and just as unrequited as his love for Ladybug. That he didn’t deserve either of them. Knots started to painfully form in his stomach and fear offered him a way out before he could think clearly about it.

“A-a-april fools!” His voice cracked pathetically, an unsure grin on his face.

Well that was even worse.

The girl next to him was a kaleidoscope of expressions; most he couldn’t read, before he suddenly yelped as Marinette pushed him backwards off the railing to her balcony that he was sitting on.

“Mari-!” Chat’s voice caught in his throat as he scrambled both his hands out, reaching for the railing. Her arm shot out, grasping his hand tightly in her own, his other managing to grip one of the bars of the rail. He could see through the dim lighting of the city that Marinette was looking horrified at him before she quickly helped him back up. Both were breathing heavily as soon as Chat’s feet planted on the balcony, and Marinette proceeded to crouch and curl into herself in embarrassment.

“OHGODI’msosorry that was uncalled for and I way overreacted and you could have gotten hurt or died and Ladybug wouldn’t have a partner anymore and Paris would be doomed and-“ A hand appeared in front of her, interrupting her rambling. She took Chat’s hand to stand up again, looking into his uneasy eyes. He squeezed her hand gently before letting go.

She huffed. “It’s still March, you know. I don’t know why you’re playing jokes like that.”

“No, no, that was _pawful_ of me to spring on you. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, Princess.” Chat took back his hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, trying to think of a way to make Marinette forget this happened. Nothing like that came to mind like that, but there was one excuse to pass off his failed confession…

“It was a confession…rehearsal. But by your reaction I’m guessing it wasn’t a very good one.” He laughed, wincing a little at how dumb that sounded out loud.

Marinette’s eyes widened at that. “Rehearsal…?” He saw her visibly tense. Her arms flailed around, gesturing to him. “Wait, you’re not going to seriously confess to Ladybug, are you?” As soon as the words left her mouth she realized what her diction made his actions sound like.

The black cat’s ears drooped. Anxiety once again flooded his veins at her words. Did Marinette also think his earnest words to his Lady were only play? Did his complete honesty and open-heart only sound like jokes? He pulled at the hair on the back of his neck, trying to shove down those thoughts. “While she humors my advances, my Lady has already made it clear she doesn’t feel the same, let alone wants to let our relationship get any more personal than it already is.”

“So…it’s for someone completely new then?” Marinette felt a sudden pressure in her chest that made it hard to breathe, only made worse by the dejected look her partner had in front of her.

His ears perked up at the chance. “Y-yes! Someone else that you totally don’t know! Yeah, that’s r-right…” Again Chat was kicking himself mentally, but there must be a way to make the best of this awkward situation. He drew in an uneasy breath before taking a few steps closer to her. “Sooooo how did it sound? Did it make your heart flutter, are you swooning for this alley cat yet?”

He was grinning at her. Marinette looked carefully at him for a moment before closing her eyes and crossing her arms. “It needs some work, maybe a 6/10.” She huffed playfully, the corner of her mouth almost pulled into a smirk for a moment before she looked back to the hero, face stoic and voice soft.

“You’re really serious about this one, aren’t you? That confession sounded almost nothing like you…no puns, no flirting, none of your usual ‘Chat-ness’.” She briefly wondered if he was going to make this confession as his superhero self or his civilian self.

The blond pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded slowly, looking at the ground. He met her blue eyes - his opposite, as blue as the spring sky as he was the dark of the night. She was looking at him, determined. "Well, this girl is lucky to have caught your eye. If you need an ear, or any advice, I'll be right here to help you. You're my friend and I want to see you happy. You really do deserve it."

He was stuck in this lie, and he had to commit to it. She really was too kind.

But maybe there’s a way around this. ‘Yeah,’ he realizes. ‘This may be a good thing after all…’ He looks back to the target of his affections and clears his throat nervously.

“Marinette, you have every right to say no, but,” Chat swallowed and hopped his luck won’t spurn him just this once. He took her hand and knelt in front of her. “My Princess. Would you do me the honor of being my confession rehearsal _paw_ tner?”

He felt his face grow warm, but hoped the night would mask it. Chat looked up at Marinette, surprised to see her covering her mouth - her eyes and her shoulders both betrayed the giggle she was trying to hide. He stood back up, trying to pull her hand from her mouth, putting on a pout. "It's not very nice to laugh at your knight's request, you know." Her hand fell away, showing him a face tinged pink and eyes still crinkled in a laughter she was fighting to contain.

"I'm sorry, kitty." She pressed her lips together for a moment, air escaping like a raspberry. "This sounds like something I would need to do, too. Maybe once this is all over, I could have you as my practice partner?" Her shoulders still shook, but soon she got her giggles out of the way. Chat's ears perked up at her question, but before he could say anything she took her hands back and gave him a small curtsy.

"But yes, Chat Noir, I will be your rehearsal partner." She smiled back at him. "After all, besides Ladybug, who else but me knows this you the best?"

 

 

 


	2. A Little Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why you don't make convoluted or trick confessions on people. Look at them. Now they got anxiety. On a serious note, thanks for the wonderful feedback! That got me motivated to put out this chapter sooner than I planned, but this definitely didn't come out as planned. I realized how much this could affect Marinette, and so this ended up as a hurt/not-so-much-comfort chapter. They'll be smiling again the beginning of next update, I promise~
> 
> This chapter ended up short because that felt like a good place to cut off since the next scene was difficult to interrupt.

After another hour talking with Marinette, Chat Noir bid his goodbye for the night with a smile and a promise to return soon before he bounded home. The green light of his transformation faded as soon as he landed face-down in his pillows. 

Adrien then took the deepest breath he could and yelled, kicking his legs against the bed. Plagg floated to sit on his headboard, looking half-lidded at the boy 

“Great job out there, Adrien. I give the delivery a four and the recovery an eight.”

The kwami snickered and Adrien looked up only to glare before groaning and plopping his face back down, sigh muffled by the pillow. There was a new feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost like excitement but not as kind, and it wouldn’t go away.

“Look at it this way, this is one of the best outcomes of your blunder.”

Adrien flipped over, hugging the pillow to his chest. His eyes almost crossed as he looked up at Plagg. He sighed, brows furrowing together.

“I know. It’s like I have the chance to figure out the perfect way to confess to her but it feels too sneaky. Like I’m going completely behind her back and not even in the whole ‘I’m Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste’ way. It feels…worse. Like I’m being so selfish.” The kwami made a low sound of agreement before floating to Adrien’s desk.

“Ow!” A piece of paper fluttered onto Adrien’s face followed by a pen nailing him in the forehead. He glared at the black cat who just made a ‘shoo’ motion at him before returning to the desk to finish the last few wedges of cheese in the container.

“Come on, it’s time to fix your mistake. Think of something to bring tomorrow to the girl. Your excuses are already half-baked, no need to skip putting your feelings in the oven either.”

* * *

 

“Tikki, what did I just agree to?!”

Marinette locked the hatch to the roof and proceeded to flop onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, trying to find shapes – anything – to try and take her mind off of what just happened.

She groaned and covered her eyes with an arm. “First he’s upset and I try to comfort him, then he goes and says…” Taking a peek above her, Tikki was floating above. She covered her eyes again and sighs. “And then I panic and shove him off the railing. Aren’t I the greatest partner and friend ever.” She turned and curled up tightly, hugging herself.

Tikki landed next to Marinette’s face and patted her softly, looking into the girl’s eyes. “Marinette, you’re shaking. There’s something else, isn’t there?”

Blue eyes squeezed shut for a moment, before opening just a crack, hidden by her lashes. Her heart felt heavy and a chill spread in her body. Lips tried to form words, then stopped. She let out a breath of air before grabbing the edge of her blanket and rolled herself up in it, Tikki moving out of the way. Only her eyes were visible, now looking down at her mattress.

“That confession wasn’t for me.” She finally muttered, partly muffled by the fabric. Her companion blinked at her, confused.

“Chat loves Ladybug.” That much was true, as much as she wanted to avoid it.

“Chat now likes someone else.” She didn’t even bother to get any details on whom. In that moment, it wouldn’t have helped her keep it together.

“We became so close as me. Chat never grew to like me.” Her voice was wavering dangerously.

Tikki’s eyes widened. “Oh Marinette,” she flew up to the girl’s head, petting her hair and shooshing softly. But Marinette was trembling. Her Ladybug strength had left her, and the tears and whimpers fought free from her control.

“I know,” she breathed. “I know I don’t feel the same to him but-“ a heavy sob interrupted her. “He loves L-ladybug, but he didn’t fall for the rest of me. The r-real me.” And it hurt her more than she could have predicted. The thoughts were always there in the back of her mind, but just a shadow of a confirmation... 

How was it possible that the alter ego so greatly overshadowed the original? She was Ladybug, but Ladybug wasn’t her. For a hero of luck, she felt devoid of any.

It took an hour for Marinette to unravel herself and move to her desk to finish the homework that Chat interrupted. She also had to plan carefully, since tomorrow was patrol night and she had to stay calm with Chat as Ladybug and make it back without him noticing. The rest…who knows what Chat would bring to tomorrow night’s meeting.

“I have to stop feeling so selfish.” The pencil paused in her hand. Something like resolution filled her, but it didn’t make the lingering feelings disappear. “Like it or not, Chat asked for my help. And I have to support him, no matter what. That’s what partners are for.”

Tikki nodded from the plate of cookies on the desk. She knew her charge still wasn’t feeling much better, but there wasn’t much comforting that can be done without seeing what happens next.


	3. Confessions #2 and #3 and #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you" isn't always said just like that. There are countless ways someone can express their love, even in a "Be careful," or "I'm here for you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that certainly was a wait! Sorry, I had a hard time writing this chapter and started it over like 5 times! I'm the kind of person that is too anxious to write the part that comes after to even get the middle part complete, haha. Now that I know how I want it to end, we'll see if the chapter count stays where it's at or not in a day or two. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is like really long? The 3-page version wasn't that fluid, but by the time I felt ok about it I broke past 5 pages whoops. I'm still not completely happy with it, so let me know if there's any bumps for me to smooth out in the future. Some notes at the end for extra info.

The view from the top of Notre Dame was beautiful at night. Spring was kind, only the slightest breeze and a comforting warmth hung in the air. The sky was patchy with clouds, and stars faintly competed with the bright lights of the city.

Somehow, Ladybug couldn’t find the North Star.

She left earlier than usual and spent the time stargazing to collect her thoughts before Chat arrived. Between all the chaos of her school life, fighting against Hawkmoth, or even just the bustle of the bakery a couple floors below her room, this peaceful kind of quiet was hard to find.

The heavens above made her feel small. It was good; becoming Ladybug brought the whole city upon her shoulders even though it came with the strength to bear it. There was space to breathe again, and she squinted up at the sky trying to make out shapes.

A soft jingle rung behind her. ‘Of course,’ she closed her eyes and smiled. She didn’t bear that weight alone.

The fabric of his suit scratched along the stone beneath them as he moved to lie down next to her.

“I hope I haven’t kept my Lady waiting too long.” She could feel his gaze on her face.

“Mm-mmh.” They lay there for a few moments, all problems forgotten under the deep sky.

“Hey Chat,” She didn’t return his gaze, opening her eyes to look up again when he made a noise in recognition. “What do you see up there?”

A claw came into her view pointing up to where she was staring before. Three bright stars lined up perfectly. “Well there’s Orion’s belt, so Orion is right there, which means Gemini is right next to it on the left,” He traced a rectangle, starting and ending with the brighter two of the four corners. “Cancer is somewhere over there, but its stars aren’t very bright so you can’t see it well…”

Ladybug turned her head to look at him, watching his smile as he moved his finger around, tracing shapes. “Remember when we fought the Pharaoh? How there was a Ladybug back then, thousands of years ago? Do you think maybe one of those constellations up there was made for the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs?”

She watched the tip of his tail start twitching. “Actually, there isn’t one for either of us. Nothing even close.” He admitted. 

“Maybe back then Ladybug and Chat Noir had different names? I don’t see why we wouldn’t-“ 

Chat’s arm flopped down to push him to sit back up without breaking his gaze above. “I’d know. Let’s just say I spent a long time wishing on stars before I became Chat Noir.”

She didn’t like the way his voice grew quiet, but Chat quickly stood up. She could almost see all the stars reflected in his glazed eyes as he threw out his arms dramatically.

“And then one night a smelly god-kwami came to me and _meow_ -gically transformed me into Chat Noir! Alas, I had only ‘til the last beep of my Miraculous, but then I met my Lady Charming and danced the night away on the rooftops of Paris…” He finished his theatrics with a twirl. “…though the akuma could have been left out of the fairy tale.”

She remembered somewhat fondly – a student who missed a deadline for a major essay became akumatized and hosed anything printed with words in ink. Chat’s hair didn’t look so great in jet black, but he got his laugh when she ended up with a suit covered in bright cyan ink. But backtracking to Chat’s fairy tale…

“Wait…smelly god-kwami? What happened to the fairy part of it?”

He groaned. “So I’m guessing it’s my bad luck that my kwami loves the most smelliest cheeses as possible?”

“Cookies for mine, sorry!” She grinned and jumped up before he could catch her.

Patrol was uneventful that night, so they spent the time along the way pointing at the sky and drawing themselves in the stars. One cluster looked like Ladybug’s pigtails, another Chat’s pawprint mark, a third the giant T-rex Animan had transformed into, and by the end before they departed the sky was filled with their memories. Ladybug wondered for a moment if she should say that Marinette told her about his new love and that she was supportive of him-

…no. Chat would have said something if he wanted her to know. Understandable, because for so long not a conversation went by without a flirt, but earlier tonight she could feel something was off with him in his abrupt change of mood. Maybe his feelings for Ladybug were waning? But she did know once he confesses for real to this girl, there would be no way he could keep his lips sealed.

“Hey.” Her voice was soft but strong. “You know that if you ever need anything, even to talk, I’m right here for you, right?"

He froze mid-stride, an incredulous look flashing on his face before it softened and he closed his mouth without a sound. Chat took her hand in both of his but he did not look up back up at her eyes. “Of course, my lady.”

Ladybug didn’t like that tone. Her other hand lifted his head by the chin to look at her. “I mean it. You’re my partner, my best friend. We are a team. So don’t think your problems aren’t worth my time. Even if I don’t share with you in the same way, never think that the other parts of you besides the silly kitty I see all the time aren’t worth my attention. I don’t like seeing you sad and not being able to help.” 

His pupils were wide just like a cat at full attention. “Of course, my Lady.” He practically breathed. Her Miraculous beeped in warning once and he let go of her hand. With a warm smile and a wave, he dashed off into the night. 

Affection bubbled in Ladybug’s chest, overflowing in giggles as she quickly landed on her balcony. No, she can’t hold a candle compared to Chat Noir’s own for her exactly, but the bond that she had with him was almost indescribable.

No matter what happens later, as Ladybug or Marinette with Chat Noir, they were both strong enough that they would be okay in the end. If anything, the last few akuma incidents revealed how much she wanted to prove his self-doubts wrong. He constantly throws himself in the face of danger for her, to do this for him is nothing. Maybe she'd even learn a thing or two on how to talk to Adrien.

 

* * *

 

 

Four knocks, a pause, and then four knocks again. The hatch opened and Chat climbed down quickly before producing a worn paper completely covered in scribbles and crossed out words.

“I came _purr_ -paaaaared~!”Marinette groaned before turning back to her history book. Chat plopped himself down on her chaise and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his paper.

He neatly folded the paper in half. Opened it again. Chat tried to pick out a line to start with but as soon as he took a breath in he somehow forgot how to open his mouth. He folded the paper backwards so that all he was looking at was the first line of words. His lips stayed shut.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t that prepared. Writing this was no different than the nerves he had trying to write a valentine to Ladybug. But at least he has some starting ground this time!

Marinette was looking at him again, an eyebrow quirked up. The grin on her face widened slowly. A silent laughter lit up her eyes and his heart skipped a beat before he pleaded, straight faced.

“Don’t even.”

“What’s the matter Chat, cat got your tongue?”

The boy threw out his arms and legs, flailing erratically in frustration before losing his balance and rolling off the cushions onto her rug.

He’s Chat Noir, the most confident and suave (and humble) cat in the city! Praises were practically sung in every exhale around his Lady, every limitation he had as Adrien Agreste torn asunder as he leaps silhouetted in the moonlight! …Except that fighting an akumatized villain seemed so much more easier than this confession façade.

His cheek squished against the floor as he looked up to his crush – the lamp on her desk backlit her face, but he knew he didn’t look very picturesque either. 

“Mariiiiiii. Why is this so hard to doooooo?” He wailed pathetically. A sharp prick in his palm – he didn’t even notice how tightly the paper was crumpled in his fist that his claws were digging in. Marinette shifted so that she sat in the chair backwards, leaning her arms and face on the back. 

“I wish I knew, Chat. I’m not doing any better than you on that battlefront, ugh.” The chair spun in a few circles, slowing to a stop on its own. Chat finally sat up and put on an shocked face.

“You? One of the only people who can compete with my witty banter besides Ladybug?”

Adrien knew that Marinette was a bit shy and clumsy, but in the last few months she really has changed and became a leader. If he were closer to her as Adrien, he’d probably even try to confess without the mask. But with as shy as she was without his mask on and as nervous as he is with it on, it felt like Adrien and Chat Noir were chasing two different Marinettes in an endless circle. Then there was Ladybug tangent to it. He didn’t even want to touch that mess of feelings until he’s somehow sorted through this one. But back to Marinette…

Her face was furrowed, not in an angry sense but Chat couldn’t find a word for it. The girl spun her chair around lazily again, starting to speak when her back was turned. “I’m really not all that great, Chat. Compared to my best friend, to Adrien, my parents, to Ladybug, I’m really not all that brave or special.”

“No.”

‘You’re wrong, you’re completely wrong and everything about you is special’ His mind continued. He bit his tongue when she swiveled back to face him, eyes wide. Chat’s heart felt full, he felt warmth when those eyes looked to him. The words seemed to tumble out of his mouth without control. 

“You’re Marinette, one of the most bravest people I know. With the Evillustrator you were so calm and collected and didn’t crack when you had to go on the ship with him. I didn’t need to protect you at all because you’re so cunning that you ended up saving my tail instead with the box we were trapped in.” He wandered over to her worktable, and thrust his arms out at her latest work. Sketches were taped to the wall and the beginnings of a coat stood on a mannequin. 

“And this talent? Even Gabriel Agreste would be so amazed at your passion! Your kindness and love shows in everything you make. That scarf you gave me back when I started visiting you is one of the most amazing gifts I’ve ever been given, completely honest.” And the scarf that his father “gave” him – after receiving the rich green one as Chat Noir, he noticed how familiar it felt. It didn’t take long for him to run his fingers over both their stitching; heart plummeting then conflicted over the revelation. But she didn’t need to know that. 

Chat took a second to glance at her before continuing and his breath hitched in his throat. Something was squeezing his poor heart and the world stopped. Oh God there were tears in her wide shining blue eyes and he went too far didn’t he. Her eyes were threatening red at the edges and her face was flushed. But she was staring at him in wonder and he was afraid of breaking such a fragile moment in between them. He didn’t want to.

After a moment she blinked furiously and laughed while wiping her eyes with her sleeve. The silence hung in the air and she just breathed deeply. “See, now if you confessed with words like that, there’s no way she could say no.”

But he didn’t feel ready just yet. He didn’t want this to end.

“A-actually, I don’t even know the girl well enough to say as much as I can about you, Princess.” He ruffled the hair on the back of his neck. “But even if I weren’t that close to her and said things like that, do you think it would work?” He could hear Plagg cackle softly in his head. ‘Just don’t get tangled in all the yarn you’re tugging.’

Marinette’s eyes turned upwards in thought. “Well, if it were me being confessed to, I think I might find it a little weird? And maybe not as sincere as I’d like it to be? I mean - if they didn’t know much about me, the things they did know might not be enough to really feel comfortable in how much they like me.” She turned to grab her history book off her desk and flipped to a page before handing it off to Chat, pointing at the Renaissance chapter.

“Like here, look. We learned this in class last week about how people wrote poems back then. This guy, Petrarch, wrote poems that were super popular even hundreds of years later when Shakespeare was writing plays. He wrote tons of love poems to a lady he only saw once, but it’s all just talking about her beauty and perfection. He knows nothing about her.” She paused and frowned for a moment before taking the book back, lost in her own thoughts. 

Chat plucked a pen from her desk before lying back on the rug and grabbing the crumpled piece of paper. Smoothing it out gently, he analyzed his words and cringed a little at how many lines left were all assumptions. While he wasn't following Marinette's instructions completely, there was a pace he should follow.

“So… no to ‘I hope that you’ll love all the other parts of me that you’ve yet to meet?’” He crossed out a couple lines as Marinette got off her chair to sit down next to him. Panicked, he covered the paper and his tail flicked dangerously. The girl jumped back as he did that, before giving an apologetic smile and choosing to lie down and look up at the ceiling. His heart was sore, having her so close but not letting her get any closer. He really was too selfish.

“Well, how about we start off with a ‘Hi’ instead of diving into the deep end just yet?” She turned her head only enough to meet his eyes, the scribbles on the paper still out of her sight. Chat grinned back.

“Okay, fine, but I’m still keeping the line, “your eyes are filled with so much kindness that you don’t see how much your kindness means to everyone you meet.”

He didn’t break their gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually looked, and there isn't an asterism for a ladybug, but there was one for a cat! It's called Felis, made by a French astronomer who was sad there wasn't one for a house cat. It's obsolete now, so truthfully neither of them have one. I have to wait till their birthdays are released so I can write an even fluffier version of this scene, boooooo. 
> 
> Also, did you know that Romeo is a kind of petrarchan lover? He complains about being spurned by Rosaline who didn't return his affection, then he meets Juliet. Then 6 people die. So don't believe in love at first sight folks, get to know the other person.


	4. Confessions #5, #6, and a lie or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is the last…just one more time. Please.” He didn’t know what forced that out of him. He couldn’t keep doing this. She didn’t look at him, why wouldn’t she look at him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, being sick doesn't help you write. Hence how disjointed this chapter probably is, but I kept y'all waiting long enough I think. The last chapter should also be completely in Adrien's pov and my god these chapters just keep getting longer, this one at the 7 page mark. 
> 
> Props if you can guess the villain's theme for next chapter, cuz it's going to be important to closing this story, haha. ngl, it's one of my akumasonas. I'll post a link to a picture of the next time, and my goal is to hopefully have this story completed around the 15th because I want to move on to the next two one-shots I've been planning! 
> 
> See you next update!

Somehow, Marinette felt more exhausted that morning than after fighting akuma at ungodly hours. Her nights spent as Marinette with Chat weren’t nearly as physically taxing, but the weight on her heart made her whole body sore. Even though it’s been almost a week since started practicing his confessions with her, that one early moment was seared into her mind.

He was looking at her with eyes so full of affection. The words that spilled from his lips poured into her and waves of warmth washed over her in every tide of his breath. This was so much different than all the other quips between them in the past or during battles. He said these things and she got to _know_ him. He wasn’t putting on a brave face for Ladybug with her. He was nervous and insecure and so, _so_ honest that it hurt. Each time he fell in love it’s as if it were the first time each time. He earnestly only wanted to be loved back.

So why did this hurt as much as it did?

It happened slowly, but surely enough. Her confidence in what she knew she felt for him wavered.

She threw off her covers with a groan and climbed down to stand in front of her mirror, gripping the vanity table tightly that her knuckles turned white.

She glared into her glossy eyes in the reflection and whispered, “No more crying, Marinette. Come on.”

She had no idea why he chose to ask her for help when he could have easily asked anyone else in his civilian life. To be fair, he did say she could say no. She hated how nice she could be sometimes, but it was Chat Noir! Her partner needed her help. Not to mention that despite the “no knowing either’s secret identity” rule, it’s not like she never wondered about what he was like outside of battle.

There was the unrelenting truth that she trusted him with her life. That didn’t mean she knew him. She still didn’t, not completely. But she got to see these other facets that made him more than the flirty, self-sacrificing 2D image of her partner.

…Wait. What was _that_ on her face?

Marinette brought her fingers up to her face, all previous thought dropped. Her fingers traced three smears of blue across her cheek. They were faded from movement in her sleep but she knew exactly what they were.

Chat had the audacity to mark _whiskers_ on her cheek.

But when did he – _oh._

Marinette shivered at the memory of his fingertips brushing her hair behind her ears, lingering where her ears and jaw met. The way her heart was suddenly racing must have shown on her face, because his eyes widened and he retracted his hands quickly – his fingertips only ghosted against her cheeks. He was apologizing but she had to go and say it.

“No, it’s alright. It’s all for your practice, right?”

He still looked surprised for a moment before nodding and slowly placing his hands back, careful of his claws.

He wouldn’t tell her the girl’s name, so she insisted he used her name in its place so he could speak properly.

Oh how she quickly regretted that suggestion.

“Marinette…” he breathed. “You’re brave, and selfless, and just being around you makes me so happy. I really want to get to know you better. So, m-maybe…”

With the way her heart kept beating Marinette thought she was going to die. Her eyes shut, unable to keep eye contact with his brilliant green. One hand drew back from her face, the other still barely making contact.

But nothing came afterwards. Ten seconds awkwardly passed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her poor heart finally gave out.

Chat was still barely holding her face with one hand, but the other hand clamped over the bottom half of his face. The small glimpses of skin visible between his mask and his hand were flushed a brilliant red that would even defeat Marinette’s own face around Adrien. His eyes looked down at his feet and his body was hunched in deflation.

‘Oh God, he looks so _adorable_ flustered.’ Marinette bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from giggling. She didn’t mean to almost damage her partner’s confidence, but since when could she ever see this side of Chat?

Chat’s eyes flitted back up to hers and his cat ears folded back in response. “No! I can do this! I can…ughhhh.”

He lifted his hand from this mouth only to cover his eyes as he groaned. Marinette appreciated the now clear view of the rest of his face blooming up to his real ears. He took his hands back and dived back onto the floor where the poor remnants of his confession notes lay and crossed out a few more lines.

Breathe. Just calm down. Her heart wouldn’t return to a normal pace just yet. “That felt way too intimate anyway. Maybe you should just keep it as simple as possible.” She tried to supplement, joining him on the floor, face turned once again to the ceiling. This position just became regular habit after every attempt seemed to send Chat to hide himself in a corner.

The boy was flipping his paper over multiple times, squinting. He killed at least two of her pens on that paper alone, she wondered briefly if there was even any space left to write on it.

A thought crossed her mind. Chat was having way too much trouble with this whole ordeal. Compared to Ladybug, where his flirtations were an everlasting fountain of admiration, this Chat seemed too different. Sure, he was another person behind the mask; Marinette knew this better than anyone, but maybe the words weren’t the problem.

“Hey,” she started carefully, turning her eyes to look at the frustrated cat next to her. “Maybe the problem is you’re trying to force yourself to be Chat Noir and not…you know, you-you?”

He looked at her as if she grew a second head. “What? I am Chat Noir! Chat’s more me than I am me, how could I be forcing myself to be Chat?” His eyes, however, were looking around the room everywhere but her.

Gotcha. Now how to word it without just saying “Same.”

“Well, Ladybug talked to me about this too, how she feels pressured all the time that she should be Ladybug all the time, sometimes even outside the mask. But the fact is the you-you came first before the Chat-you. Even if it’s not as open or as honest as Chat-you, it doesn’t mean that part of you isn’t you?”

She winced. Well that didn’t sound confusing at all. He was still watching her patiently.

She turned her face away from him, twiddling her fingers nervously. “It was a hard thing for Ladybug to come to terms with too. She hated how Ladybug-her overshadowed her real identity who was a complete opposite. But recently-“ she turned back to look at him, seeing the argument about to roll off his tongue. “She realized how important her real self is. How Ladybug can’t fix everything and that sometimes you need someone just a little less spectacular to really save the day.”

He closed his mouth, eyes looking back to the page, face unreadable. She hesitated for a moment. “Are you talking to this girl as Chat Noir or as yourself? That might also be the problem that your Chat-ness isn’t working.”

The pen in his hand snapped in two.

_Ah, there it was._

He stuttered something incoherently, snatched up the paper and climbed up out onto the roof. She followed him, but didn’t get an answer before he stood frozen for a moment, then grabbed her face in his hands roughly. Her eyes widened as she saw multiple emotions dance across his eyes – she recognized fear and apprehension, but not much more. Her heart ached dull in her chest.

“Chat?” Her fingertips came up to touch his wrists and he snapped out of it.

“I’m sorry, Princess. I need to go. But I promise I’ll come back tomorrow.” His voice was weak.

Fingers pressed harder against her cheeks and his eyes wavered, looking to each of her own eyes for a moment before pulling away. She was distracted by how she missed their warmth, but thinking back she realized he blinked at her face and then at his hands before grinning and leaping off her railing into the night.

Finally she let go of her vanity table, a second alarm from her phone ringing distantly.

She had to meet with Alya, Adrien, and Nino in an hour to work on a group report.

Adrien…

Her head softly hit the mirror. Being infatuated by two people at once was more than she could bear. After getting to know Chat better as Marinette, this last week made it apparent that he slowly wormed his way under her skin and into her heart. But every day in class, she still was barely able to get a “good morning” out to Adrien.

And now, she had a point of comparison and it scared her that either she’s falling out of love slowly with Adrien or falling for Chat even harder. Which was worse, she couldn’t tell.

The bathroom door slammed with an aggravated yell as her reflection there still bore the mark of his touch on her cheek.

She was going to kick Chat’s butt the next time she saw him. No matter how confused she was she knew this much.

The fleeting thought that he never answered which side of him was doing the confessing was shoved to the back of her mind.

 

* * *

 

Adrien’s hand hit his nightstand three times before finding his phone to shut off the alarm. The alarm label on the screen glared back at him.

“TELL HER THE TRUTH!!!”

Maybe if he didn’t get out of bed the day wouldn’t start yet. Plagg was still snoring on his desk. The morning was silent, no emergency or attacks to force his morals to take charge…

No. He had to stop running away. He also had to get better control of his impulses.

Both times he held Marinette’s face in his hands he was horrified how easily his mind whispered to him to just kiss here right there and then. That same feeling happened maybe once or twice after a particularly difficult akuma fight, more or less out of relief that they both made it out okay and just in general how much he admired Ladybug.

But this? The thoughts came up in the most mundane of moments, and focusing in class was a nightmare. Not to mention he had to see her today as Adrien! Being Chat Noir around her was so second nature, he already knew today was going to be hell just struggling to keep as masked as possible. Despite his struggles in the past week, he wasn't ready to tell her about his identity. Confessing alone was impossible, where would he even find a place to tack on "Hey I like you, and I'm also your famous model classmate who was sat right in front of you this whole time!"

Distantly, he could hear his kwami laughing at his muttering.

"You've really got yourself in a tangle this time!" Adrien could see the black blob float towards him from the corner of his eye. “But hey, I’ll give you this much. Don’t worry about still liking Ladybug. You’re two halves of a whole, but that doesn’t mean you’re destined to be together _romantically_. It’s been a while since a Ladybug and a Chat Noir fell in love like that. Just go confess to this girl so you can stop suffering and I can get a break from transforming you every night.”

He didn’t like the way the small cat smirked at him, but finally got up after relishing in the warmth of his bed a little longer. Adrien chuckled at his reflection - hair wild and sticking up everywhere much worse than his alter ego’s. It didn’t take that long to get ready, and only a little while longer to convince Nathalie to let him walk the distance by himself.

As soon as he was out the door, however, he ducked into a nearby alley and peeked into his jacket pocket. Neon green blinked up back at him before narrowing.

“No. No way. I am not-“ Plagg’s eyes widened as Adrien pulled out a full carton of cheese from his bag, eyebrows lifted but not saying a word. The cat scowled. “This is the last time, I mean it!”

Adrien only grinned. “Plagg, claws out!”

There really wasn’t a need to transform since he could get there on time easily on foot, but somehow Chat’s problems were just easier to sort through as Chat. And boy, did he need to do some sorting before seeing Marinette again. 

With a leap, he made it up to the rooftop and bounded absent-mindedly in the right direction.

He had to end this all today, he decided. After finishing his project and checking in back home, he’d transform again and visit her and tell her the truth. If she took it well, then he hoped he could stick around just to break the remaining tension from the week. If not… he didn’t want to think about it, but they were good enough friends that she would still be friendly and help him through things.

Or so he hoped. He hoped with all his might. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to sort his feelings out right before seeing her.

Green flashed into his view. He was already near the park? But that meant-

Looking to the left was his favorite destination. He paused on a taller roof across the street, looking down at her balcony. Movement flitted in the window before disappearing, and a few moments later he spotted a pink and black figure jogging from the front door of the bakery. 

His body acted on its own accord, leaping to follow her. But of course, as his heart soared, his luck would soon drop, as his body did when he lost the power behind his leap from the loose gravel on a rooftop. With a bitten-off cry, he was able to extend his staff above him between the two ledges, leaving him dangling by an arm in the narrow alley. 

Of course, he didn’t go unheard. Black hair slowly peeked around the opening, blue eyes scanning the ground, then widening as she looked up.

“Chat?!” This was normally the part where she mocked him, but he realized from her shock that he didn’t have any excuse for why he was so close by.

“Hey Princess! You know, just, ah, hanging around.” He grinned and she gave a look that just read “Really?”. They stayed there for a moment before he remembered to retract his staff and landed on his feet.

“I’m kind of busy, Chat. I don’t really have much time right now for any more practice.” She was already trying to back out of the alley.

“Wait!” His arm reached out for her and she stopped. He’s been doing too much thinking on his feet lately. “Um…it’s not for practice, actually. I know I’ve been making a fool of myself a lot but tonight’s the night. I’m going to do it." Somehow his voice found the strength to sound confident.

Marinette stumbled before looking back at him. “You really mean it this time?”

“Yeah. I mean it. I’m going to tell her later today. I promised myself I’m not going to be scared anymore.” He smiled at her, but her smile back didn’t meet her eyes. It was a look that was all too familiar on his own face. She turned away.

“I’m…glad.” She took a breath in between the words, holding it before continuing ahead, avoiding the main streets as much as possible so that they weren’t in plain sight. “You’ve been practicing almost every night, so I’m glad I could help you.”

“Yeah. I really owe everything to you. I can’t thank you enough for helping me out with this crazy plan.” He wanted to reach out, but the air between them felt too tense to close the gap between them. Their pace slowed but he kept the same distance. His tail twitched nervously and he couldn’t read her body language. The looming guilt that this was all a big mistake was crawling on his back.

They now stood in an alleyway not to far from their destination. Any further and Chat would be seen with her. The knots in his stomach only tightened as he grabbed her wrist. She didn’t turn to face him. 

“This is the last…just one more time. Please.” He didn’t know what forced that out of him. He couldn’t keep doing this. She didn’t look at him, why wouldn’t she look at him?

“You really don’t need it, Chat.” Her voice was…shaking? Chat’s mind started panicking but his eyes stayed focused on where her eyes were covered by her bangs. Her head stayed lowered. “I know it. If she just looks into your eyes, she’ll see how much she means to you.”

Did…he do something wrong? “Marinette…”

Distant screaming rang out.

“TOWER!” A voice broke through the air.

Chat and Marinette both jumped, wide eyed as they saw a bolt of lighting split across the clear sky. It was almost like a trick of the imagination, but the roar of thunder was deafening. The ground shook violently as they saw the bolt reappear and strike the street in front of the cafe, glass shattering violently from all the windows down the street.


	5. Peeling the layers, and one more try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You poor thing.” A new card was in Arcana’s hand. “You’re addicted, and it’s killing you inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it! I know, I said it'd be up on the 15th, but my keyboard decided to crap out. Plus this chapter is 10 whole pages long, that's insane! The fight scene takes a while, but each card will be explained at the ending notes. 
> 
> No more multi-chapters from me for a long time, but I do have a list of one-shots planned for the future, so keep an eye out! You can also find me at crispypata on tumblr! Plus, here's my akumasona if you're curious what it looks like! http://crispypata.tumblr.com/post/139947878695/lol-guess-who-cant-decide-what-their-akumasona
> 
> Enjoy~!

Chat Noir was dumbfounded at the sight when he suddenly felt Marinette pull out of his grip.

“ALYA! NO!”

She was already bolting across the street to where Alya was recording the scene, Nino calling to her from the inside of the cafe. Chat ran right after her, determined to get them all the safety when a giant wooden wheel ran through between them. A figure in a giant purple hood floated above it, pointing to Chat when it stopped, separating the trio from him.

“I am Arcana, and no one is going to escape their fate! Yours ends today when I get your Miraculous, Chat Noir!”

Chat looked through the spokes, meeting eyes with Marinette. All previous tension between them had disappeared, and in her eyes courage burned bright. She nodded back at him without a word and ran off with the protesting blogger and his best friend in tow.

Now relieved that they were gone, Chat Noir turned back to the villain and smirked, pulling his staff out and getting into stance. With Alya streaming live, that only meant Ladybug would be alerted and here any moment. He just had to buy some time.

“I’m more of a luck kind of guy, myself. What are you going to do, read my palm?”

The wheel disintegrated in a puff of purple matter just like Animan’s transformations did, rematerializing in Arcana’s hand as a card deck box that she strapped onto her gloved right arm. Chat watched carefully, noting the box as a possible item in his mind.

Arcana floated back to the ground, drawing a card with her left hand. Flipping it face up towards her, she laughed. “No. You’re going to read mine!”

She jumped up quickly. “CHARIOT!" 

What was that saying? ‘Nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs?’ Suddenly Chat knew how that anxiety actually felt, using his staff to vault himself over the chariot that suddenly formed and sped towards him. With an ugly squeal, it turned and charged towards him again. 

He rolled out of the way, but not quick enough when he felt a graze across his back. Cursing mentally, he staggered, eyes wide at the villain who stopped the cart. She only had her right, ungloved hand held out.

‘Plagg, what did she do?’ He was panicking. With Dark Cupid and The Puppeteer, it only took one hit for him to be controlled. The kwami was silent for a few seconds but Plagg’s anxiety collided with his own. ‘She didn’t do anything to you! If there was something wrong with you, I’d know!’

His eyes snapped back up, fingers tight around the staff. Every part of his body subconsciously tensed as he confirmed he was in full control. If she wasn’t controlling him, then what was that all about? The chariot disappeared and her ungloved hand hovered over the deck before drawing a card.

“Oh my…a knight?” Arcana glanced at the card and then back at him. She approached him quickly and Chat backed away with the same pace, still a little shaken. Her voice was at a whisper only loud enough for him to hear.

“Arrogant, rash, so easily bored of his everyday life. Quick-witted and sly, this person cannot be trusted and should be indisposed before he causes more harm to those who help him.”

A shiver ran down Chat’s spine as he brought up his staff to defend whatever came from this card. These descriptions were generic enough, and he was sure that anyone could guess those kinds of things from his superhero persona. Still, Ladybug wasn’t here and he couldn’t figure out the trick behind the different attacks yet.

“So I see you’ve read my forums on the Ladyblog! Got any other theories to share?” Goading attacks was the only plan he had at the moment. He jumped to take a swipe but the villain took the same jump back. The tip of his tail continuously twitched and he couldn’t shake the cold feeling seeping through his body.

Still holding the first card, Arcana drew another. Her eyes smiled, the rest of her face covered by a giant scarf. “I’ve got a few. How about your emotional life, Chat Noir? Things have grown stagnant, haven’t they? It’s right there under your nose, but you just can’t seem to put it into words.” Her voice was venomous.

This was bad. This was really, really bad.

The pressure in his chest tightened and suddenly he couldn’t remember how to breathe. Plagg was yelling at him in his head but he was shaking and everything in his body was telling him to run. Run, before anything else could be peeled away. His staff was barely extended to lift him to the nearest rooftop before he heard the rush of water behind him.

“CHAT! HOLD ON!” 

An arm wrapped tightly around his waist and the fingers digging painfully into his stomach snapped him out of his daze. Dark hair whipped against his face as he realized they were soaring in the air. His head fit into the junction of her neck and he could only ogle at the four torrents of water spilling over the street where he just stood. One of the cards in Arcana’s hand was disintegrating into purple smoke, but the other was still there.

The two of them tumbled onto the ground further away, Ladybug’s arm still around him. Chat gasped for air, coughing violently. The warmth of her touch calmed him and the panic subsided enough for him to stand on shaky legs. She pulled his face with both hands and that true blue helped him focus again. She was concerned, but not nearly as afraid. She didn’t know.

“Please, my Lady, don’t let her catch you- she knows so much, I don’t-, How-“ his worries all spilled out at once.

She shooshed him before looping his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist, casting her yo-yo to leap them onto the roof – they were at his school, he only just realized. She cradled his face gently.

“Are you okay? Just shake your head for yes and no.” He nodded.

“If she touches you does she control you?” He shook his head and she let out a strained breath. 

“She- her cards. She knows about some of my emotional problems. I don’t know how much she can find out but each card she draws tells her more about you.” He finally choked out.

He only got a glimpse over her shoulder before yelling a warning and pulling her behind him. The floating wooden staves swung hard, drumming him in the head, back, and knees and he crumpled in pain instantly but he didn’t stop blocking his partner.

“Chat, move!” Ladybug shoved him back, yo-yo swinging out and breaking the staves as they swung for her. As each one snapped and dissolved, he felt his pain lessen. Leaning on his staff, he stood up and looked at the track field behind the school and spotted the hooded figure watching them. He saw the card disappear from her hand, his own still in her grasp.

“Let’s go, my Lady. Any more fur pulling and this cat will be bald, and I don’t think you’d like that sight much.” He reassured her with a smile and she looked back at him, not making any remarks on the metaphor. They both leaped at the same time, her yo-yo catching a tree branch to swing down and his staff ready to break his fall.

Arcana had a new card in her hand.

A purple light encased his hands and he was frozen in mid-air. His body weight strained his wrists, as if he was hung from a rope. He couldn’t move his hands. He couldn’t even call Cataclysm. Looking up, all he saw was an infinity sign looped around his wrists.

“Ladybug! Don’t worry about me! Find the item, I think it’s the box!”

Ladybug turned to look for a moment before swinging at Arcana, keeping her distance. Arcana dodged each move, and Chat kicked the air helplessly, trying to worm his way free.

The yo-yo snagged onto the hood, pulling it down but not off. Finally, Arcana showed some fear on her face as she leapt away, pulling it back up to cover her head. Ladybug looked triumphant, closing the distance between them and prepping another swing at the trailing ends of the hood’s ties.

He saw both cards disintegrate and he was suddenly falling.

His heart hammered in his chest as he landed on his feet painfully and tried to run – he had to save her. If anything about her own identity let slip he knew there was no Lucky Charm that could undo it. She protected her civilian self with thick walls even to him, and he feared just one card draw could tear it in two.

But he could only watch as Arcana reached out with her ungloved hand, just swiping Ladybug’s hair and pulling out a ribbon in the process. Her hair fell lose and whipped around her face, Chat only getting a glimpse of horrified eyes that must have mirrored his own.

“You poor thing.” A new card was in Arcana’s hand. “You’re addicted, and it’s killing you inside.”

“No!” He tried to strike from overhead, but Arcana dodged, jumping back to lean down and whisper into Ladybug’s ear. Ladybug recoiled in a way he never saw before. She was truly scared, leaping back to regroup with him. 

A new card was drawn, and nine swords hovered in the air above them. Chat spun his baton to protect from above and Ladybug swung at the sides to guard their ground. One by one they refracted and dug into the ground until one remained. The fallen swords stabbed into the dirt in a circle around them.

“Ugh, we have to end this, quick! Lucky charm!” Up went her yo-yo, and down from the sky came… 

“A shovel? If anyone’s got the dirt, it’s her on us!” Okay, maybe not the best pun for the odds at the moment. Ladybug only glanced at him before scraping the ground with the shovel, her eyes darting all over the field.

The last sword came soaring high above them and by instinct Chat vaulted up to knock it out of the air.

Before he could connect it vanished into smoke.

It happened all in slow motion to him. He turned his head back to Arcana, who had a new card in her hand, and he twisted his body to turn to his partner, who was overshadowed by five overturned giant goblets that hung in the air for a moment before falling. The red and black shovel skittered across the ground closer to Chat by the time his feet touched the ground.

“LADYBUG!” She was calling to him but not even her fists banging on the glass dome made a sound. He struck the glass with the shovel, but it didn’t crack. She didn’t have time and he had one trick left, but before he could call his power, Arcana leaped to the top of the goblet. 

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t even think of using Cataclysm. This is a part of her so who knows what it’s connected to?” the villain mocked. A pink silhouette masked her face and she turned her head slightly. “No! Not yet! Not until they meet their fated end!” She yelled, turning back to Chat.

With a snap of her fingers, the goblet that Ladybug was in began to fill slowly with a deep purple liquid, pouring from the top like an hourglass. She was franticly looking at him, but her words couldn’t cross the barrier between them. Her eyes only read of regret.

His hand gripped right around the shovel’s handle. Chat struck again and again, voice ripping from his throat and Arcana just stood there, watching.

‘Use the lucky charm, idiot!’ Plagg yelled in his head. That anxious feeling from the beginning of the battle was eating him alive, but his eyes darted around, hoping that whatever ingenuity the charm had would pass onto him.

It was a shovel. It only had one use.

The darkness was already up to Ladybug’s neck and she tried to climb higher in the dome, but her grip kept slipping. She was mouthing something to him in the last few inches left of air, but he only could catch the word ‘dirt’.

There was only one thing a shovel could do. He dug it into the ground, shut his eyes, praying desperately, and flung the earth up at the glass.

The screech in response opened them.

Looking up, the glass was cracked and quickly draining water that turned clear. The cards in Arcana’s hand had turned to smoke.

“How?! You can’t purify my cards like that! I should be the one in control, how can you have the power to do that?” It was as if another person had appeared before them. Arcana shrunk away, falling off the breaking top of the dome and scooting back like a spider on the ground.

Ladybug was striking the glass with her yo-yo from the inside, finally shattering the casing and freeing herself. With a yell, she snagged the hood and tore it off, but no akuma came from it. Both of them stood ready as Arcana scrambled back up and drew another card. Ladybug was freed. They could take on whatever came up. Arcana looked at the card and her face fell.

“No! You lied to me Hawkmoth! You told me I had control over my fate!” Fear broke Arcana’s face as she cursed at the card in her hand. The familiar pink butterfly silhouette mapped across her face, and she doubled over, yelling in pain.

Both heroes stood frozen at the sight. Chat shivered violently at how the akuma victim pleaded to no one, before the mark vanished from her face and she teetered, drawing another card. With the hood torn off, a silver coin on a chain stuck out against the dark costume, swaying wildly from her neck.

He didn’t need to glance at Ladybug to know she came to the same conclusion. Her earring beeped twice. Arcana no longer could read them. For the first time in a while, Chat took a calm, deep breath.

They could do this. All revealed inner struggles aside; he knew they could make it.

“Let’s go!” he roared, leaping forward, staff prepped for a parry. Arcana’s eyes were wide as she swiped back with the card, a sword forming in her hands and two others clattering to the ground uselessly. The sword was easily knocked out of her hands before she drew another card, backing away until her back was against one of the walls of the school. 

Ten gleaming swords hovered above Arcana’s head. She sounded tired, expression not changing as her face was lit by the soft pink glow of the mark. “They’ve always been fated to succeed and win, Hawkmoth. The cards won’t let me fight back when they favor them. It’s over.”

There was a cry, and a shaky arm rose above her head, conducting the swords to point at Chat Noir. With each swipe of his staff, the flying swords disappeared on contact, and he felt Ladybug bound past him, the yo-yo wrapping quickly around the victim’s raised arm, dragging her to the ground and closer to them.

“Chat! The necklace, quick! Hawkmoth is trying to control her body!”

The silver broke and bent easily, and by the fourth beep of Ladybug’s earrings, their fists met together in victory as Miraculous Cure wiped over the city. They were tired and emotionally drained, but they were smiling. Her wide smile made his heart quietly flutter, but he frowned from how weak it was compared to the last few evenings with Marinette. Maybe he was letting go.

“Do you mind doing aftercare? You didn’t use Cataclysm so you have _just_ a little more time than me.” Her yo-yo was already in her hands as she looked for the nearest ledge to jump to.

“Don’t worry, my Lady, I’ll hold down the fort!” He gave her a salute and a wink. Ladybug was about to throw when she suddenly turned around again.

“Oh! Um, m-make sure you stick around out of sight if you can. Marinette told me she was with you before the attack and she n-needed to talk to you about something since she won’t be free later.”

Chat raised an eyebrow at her, but before he could say anything she took off onto the roof of the school. He turned back to the akuma victim who still sat on the ground, dazed. The silver necklace in his hand was now restored, and he silently handed it back to her. 

“My lucky coin!” she quickly put it back on, breathing a sigh of relief. Chat sat on the ground in front of her.

“Do you…can you tell me the meaning of a couple fortune telling cards?” His voice was unsure, and he didn’t know how to approach the topic after that battle. The girl looked back at him before reaching into her purse and hesitantly pulling out a card box.

“You’d have to tell me the order they came up in. But yeah, I can.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as his Miraculous rang the first beep, he excused himself from the victim and found a nice hiding spot in an alleyway between the school and the next building. The girl was able to explain his progression of cards from the fight, but he left Ladybug’s unasked. Her personal problems and life were staying on her side of the wall, and he respected that.

His clarified reading left him with a strange sense of confidence. All things suggested that things were following the rocky path, but there was plenty space for things to go wrong. A mix of luck and fate. It was reassuring, in a way. He wasn’t aimlessly stumbling nor was he bound to one ending.

Two beeps. Four minutes until he turned back.

‘Kid, I’m exhausted. Just tell her when she gets here and get it over with. Not even all the Camembert in the world would convince me to transform again tonight.’ Plagg’s voice in his head was weak. His stomach churned from anxiety and guilt.

“Here, kitty kitty kitty!”

There was nothing he could do to stop the laughter bubbling up his throat, and he didn’t want to. He faintly heard her feet against the ground and when she found him he was leaning against the wall, a hand covering his mouth but he made no effort to actually stifle himself. 

“Well, what did you expect? I can’t just be calling your name running all around campus!” She was pouting. He just noticed her hair was down, reveling in the new sight of wavy dark locks framing her face – she was out of breath, she really must have been running all over.

The third warning beeped. He gripped his hand over his ring hand.

“So. This is it then.” Her voice was soft.

“Yeah.”

“Did you still need one more practice?”

“No.” He breathed out and brought her closer. “I just needed your support. Thank you so much, Marinette. Really.” Her heart was racing and so was his. He held her close for a while, still looking at her face, flushed from exhaustion.

“Chat…” She whispered his name, but said nothing else. Her mouth worked silently and her brow was furrowed, but in the end she took a breath, held him at arms length, and smiled at him.

“It’s the real thing this time. She’ll say yes for sure. Good luck!”

_Wait…Wait. Wait!_

But with the last warning from his ring, she let go and started running, He knew he couldn’t chase after her with one minute left. As soon as she turned the corner, Plagg gave out and his costume fell away. The kwami wordlessly dove into his pocket, knocking something else out of it.

Her good luck bracelet.

He picked it up gently and screwed his eyes shut. There was something burning inside of him, crawling up his throat and spreading to the tips of his arms and legs.

He ran. 

He ran as fast as he could, spotting her still figure standing outside the school gates with her back turned to him. He was silent as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to hide on the inside of the wall, away from the street’s view. She whipped around with a fist, but her grunt of effort climbed up to a yell when she saw his face.

“aaaaaaAAAAAAAAdrien?! What are you doing he- I don’t understand, what’s wrong?“ Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was struggling to pull her wrist out of his grip. But he wasn’t letting go. Not after all that time he spent with her, deceiving her and putting all his emotional weight on her.

“Look! I know it sounds like this has come from nowhere, but I really have liked you a lot for a while now!”

So this is how it came out in the end.

And after all that effort just a minute ago too.

She didn’t make a sound besides a sharp inhale, and her face reflected the same reaction from the first time she heard that sentence. Adrien gently pulled her a little closer, taking her hand in both of his with her bracelet held between both their palms. Blue eyes were looking but not focused on him. He couldn’t keep contact and stared at their hands instead while he willed the flush of his face to die down.

“That whole thing about practice was a lie. I was scared and I chickened out and you ended up suffering more because of me.” He swore his heart would give out after all the strain from today alone. “I’m a scaredy-cat, and I’m not as great of a person outside of my mask. But I’m done running away.”

Somehow, he found the courage to meet her eyes. “Every practice was the truth and I meant all of it. I-I admire everything I got to know about you after all this time, Marinette.”

Her head tilted down and the free hand she had tightened into a fist over her chest. The confidence left him, words now finally said.

“Princess? Please, say something.” His voice returned to the weakness it had in every practice.

She pulled her hand out of his grip and shoved him back with both her hands. He stumbled back but didn’t fall, the bracelet still safe in his hands. Every muscle in his body tensed and he shrunk back. “I’m sor-“

“You stupid cat!” Her eyes were full of tears and she marched forward, shoving him back again forcefully. Her fists struck his chest repeatedly with effort, but they were not attacks. Soon they dulled down and gripped his overshirt instead. He wasn't exactly sure how good this turnout was. One fist came up to rub her eyes - he wanted to do so himself, but he was afraid that any movement would scare her away. She stared at him, eyes flickering all over his face as she caught her breath.

"I spend all week agonizing over my feelings for both of you, _and_ you confessing to someone else, only to find out this?" she demanded finally.

Yeeeep that must have been the final straw. His heart finally lost its rhythm, skipping beats erratically. But he felt just fine. The goofy Chat grin on his face was proof.

"So you like me back, then?" He must have looked ridiculous, but he didn't care. Marinette snorted at his face, looking away for a second to think.

Her face flushed deeply as she muttered, "Of course, who else can bear to put up with you this last week without going insane? It has to be me."

He closed the gap between them and swung her around in a tight hug, her laughter joining his. The weight was finally lifted from his tired shoulders and he felt like he was flying. Stopping, he brought his face close to hers.

"W-wait!" Flailing hands covered his mouth and pushed his head gently back. He never had seen her flush this deep before. "It's, um, it's all still kind of shocking for me right now." An awkward grin graced her face apologetically.

"Of course, princess. I can wait." He brought his forehead to touch hers, feeling the warmth from her face as strong as his own.

Her pulse was leaping so fast under his touch. He wondered briefly if she heard his beat just the same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I have some slightly darker headcanons for how much Hawkmoth can mess with an akuma victim, but that's for another fic.
> 
> Here's the cards and their very brief meanings. I had a better structure to the rise and fall of their cards, but many cards had to be scrapped for length's sake compared to the shorter ending.
> 
> Adrien's:  
> \- Reversed Knight of Swords - Swords is the suite of freedom and change. The knight reversed is someone who takes more than they give back. A trickster. They are reckless visionaries filled with courage.  
> \- Reversed 4 of Cups - Indecision, distraction by the present. A time of self-reflection is needed to see the fourth cup out of his line of sight.  
> \- Reversed 7 of Wands - Vulnerability, feelings of guilt.  
> \- 2 of Pentacles - Juggling, struggle to find balance and maintain it.
> 
> Marinette's  
> \- Reversed Queen of Cups - Cups are the suite of emotions. The Queen of cups holds a secret, but is unable to put it into words and leaves it bottled up. On the surface, they are kind but inside they are deceitful. A woman of intellect and good advice.  
> \- 9 of Swords - Nightmares, doubts and pain. Their worst fears are, however, unlikely to actually happen.  
> \- 5 of Cups - Emotional dejection over past events. Opportunities are now lost, and life is overturning.
> 
> Other:  
> \- 3 of Swords - Necessary sorrow and pain of the heart for change to happen.  
> \- 10 of Swords - The end of the nightmares of 9 of Swords. Something will end, something will change, but there is hope ahead.


End file.
